<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Manifest Thanksgiving by zekelandons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719890">A Very Manifest Thanksgiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons'>zekelandons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manifest (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Giving thanks, Thankful, Thanksgiving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stones and the Landons celebrate Thanksgiving at Zeke and Michaela’s new house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Manifest Thanksgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of pots and pans being taken out of the cupboard woke Michaela from a sound sleep. She sighed. It was only eight in the morning and Zeke was already up, cooking the turkey and the other traditional Thanksgiving dishes. Michaela knew Zeke was an early riser and he loved to cook. Getting out of bed, she made her way down the stairs slowly, as she was seven months pregnant with her and Zeke’s twins. Her belly had gotten quite big and she wasn’t told to be on bedrest quite yet but the twins were hungry for pork rinds. They kicked at Michaela’s belly and she put her hand on the bump. “Settle down in there!” she said to them. “Mommy’s heading down to get the pork rinds.” When she made it down the stairs, Zeke was doing his magic in the kitchen. He was dressing the turkey when Michaela entered the kitchen. “Hey babe,” Michaela said as she made her way to her husband. “Hey honey,” Zeke whispered as he kissed her forehead and then bent himself down so he was eye level with the bump. “And hello to you two,” he laughed as he kissed Michaela’s belly. He put his hand over her belly and was greeted by two sharp kicks. “Oooooh, they are feisty this morning!” he chuckled. “I think I know what they’re hungry for.” Pushing himself up, Zeke went to the snack cupboard and grabbed the giant bag of pork rinds. Giving them to Michaela, she took the bag and started to munch on the pork rinds. Zeke knew she didn’t like the taste of pork rinds, but he knew the twins absolutely loved them. “I made coffee,” he said as he gestured to the coffee mug that was on the counter. Michaela slowly sat herself on the stool and grabbed the coffee and drank a tiny sip. Her husband knew the exact amount of creamer and sugar that she used and she was satisfied with the taste of the coffee. “Alright what’s on the menu?” Michaela asked. Zeke grinned. “Well, there is the turkey,” he said as he gestured to the giant turkey. “And the mashed potatoes that you cannot stop eating. Oh and the green beans that Grace cannot stop talking about. Dad is making the Landon pecan pie, which by the way, you will absolutely love. Grace is making rolls and a few casseroles. And while you’re here, you can cut the beans.” Zeke grabbed the cutting board, a knife and the bag of green beans and gave them to Michaela to chop up.</p>
<p>After she finished cutting the beans and while Zeke was cooking, Michaela took a shower and put on a pale tan long sleeve shirt with leggings and white long socks. She brushed her hair and curled it and made her way back down the stairs. She took over cooking duties while Zeke took his shower and got dressed into day clothes, as he was wearing his PJs while he was cooking.</p>
<p>Around noon, Zeke’s parents, Gordon and Priscilla arrived at their house. Michaela got the door and let them inside. “Happy Thanksgiving!” Michaela exclaimed as she hugged both of her parents in law. She had developed a close relationship with them and both Zeke’s parents absolutely loved Michaela. One night, Gordon and Priscilla had come over for dinner and before they left, Gordon told her that she made Zeke happy. “I haven’t seen him being so happy in such a long time,” he had told her. “You light his whole world up.” She had smiled at that. Zeke was her whole world and he was her rock. Her strength. She couldn’t imagine a world without him in it. She took their coats and hung them up in the closet and led them to the living room where there were pictures from Zeke and Michaela’s wedding and their honeymoon hanging on the wall and some were on the coffee table in frames. Gordon gave Michaela a bag. “It’s the pie.” he explained. “Zeke told me it’s good,” Michaela giggled. “Did he now?” Priscilla raised an eyebrow. “Yes,” Zeke said as he stuck his head in the living room. “I told her this morning.” Gordon and Priscilla laughed and just then, the doorbell rang. Zeke grabbed the door and let the Stones and TJ in. “Uncle Zeke!” Cal said as he gave Zeke a giant bear hug. “Happy Thanksgiving!” “Happy Thanksgiving to you as well, little man! Want to help me bring your mom’s dishes inside and you can help me set the table?” Cal nodded eagerly as he and Zeke made their way to the kitchen. “Seems like Zeke and Cal are having fun so far,” Ben chuckled. “Of course!” Michaela said as she gave Ben a hug, and she gave Olive and Grace, TJ and her dad a hug as well. She gave Eden a quick kiss on her forehead.  “Shall we go and eat?” she asked as she gestured towards the dining room. Everyone nodded and they followed Michaela to the dining room.</p>
<p>Before eating the Thanksgiving dinner, Cal spoke. “Let’s go around the table and share what we are thankful for,” he said. “I’ll go first. I’m thankful for my family. For my dad and my mom and my sisters for being there for me, for Auntie Mick and Uncle Zeke, who saved my life. Family means everything to me and we never give up on each other.” Ben and Grace said similar things and it was Olive’s turn. “I’m thankful for my family, for TJ and for my aunt and uncle and for all the adventures we’ve had.” It was TJ’s turn. “I’m thankful for my newfound family,” he said as he smiled at Olive. “You guys welcomed me in with open arms and hearts and you are always here to support me.” Ben wiped a tear away from his eye as TJ finished speaking. TJ had no one when Flight 828 came back from Jamaica. Now, he had a new family that understood what he went through on the flight. And he found the love of his life in Olive. Next was Zeke’s turn. “I am thankful for being alive,” he started. “I didn’t think I ever deserved such a life like this, but one person showed me that. I do deserve it.” He turned to Michaela and gave her a gentle smile. “Michaela changed everything for me and her love and compassion for others showed me that I was worthy of a second chance. I’m thankful for my parents and also for my newfound family. And also, I’m thankful for the new lives that will be joining us in a few months.” Everyone smiled at Zeke as he leaned forward and kissed Michaela’s forehead. It was Michaela’s turn. “I’m thankful for my family, for Ben for being such a good brother, for Grace, Cal, Olive and Eden. For TJ, my in-laws and Zeke. I’m so happy that you are here with us, celebrating Thanksgiving as a family. I love you so much and I can’t wait to make more memories with you and our little twins.” She smiled at Zeke and she felt her heart turn over as he gave her a smile that he only reserved for her. After everyone else finished their thanks, everyone began to eat. Michaela had three helpings of mashed potatoes and managed to leave enough potatoes for everyone else. The food was amazing and Zeke’s turkey was absolutely well done. It was nice and tender and not dry like most turkeys were. After dinner, it was dessert time in which Gordon served the famous Landon pecan pie which was declared a hit with the Stones. After everyone was done eating, Zeke and Cal did the dishes while the rest of the family went to the living room where Olive was setting up Monopoly. After the dishes were put away, Zeke and Cal joined the rest of the family and they played Monopoly together.</p>
<p>It was around six in the evening when everyone had left the house. Zeke and Michaela were snuggling on their couch; Zeke had a blanket wrapped around Michaela and himself. He heard Michaela’s stomach growl. “Get enough to eat?” he asked her. She nodded. “The twins were quite satisfied,” she told him as she took his hand in hers and placed it over the bump. They both felt the twins kicking inside the womb. “Is that their way of saying thank you?” Zeke asked. “Perhaps,” she mused. “Maybe they’re giving their thanks that we are going to be their parents. Or they’re thanking me for feeding them with your cooking.” They both chuckled. Zeke took one hand and pushed a strand of Michaela’s hair back from her face. “I love you, Michaela,” he murmured. “I thank the Callings every day for bringing you into my life. You are everything to me.” 
“I love you too,” she whispered. “Happy Thanksgiving, my love.”</p>
<p>Leaning forward, they closed the space in between their lips, kissing each other with such a softness and tenderness that only soulmates know. They had each other and their family and they were always thankful for that each and everyday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>